Fraternising With The Enemy
by slenderpanda597
Summary: Written for the Muggleize It Competition. Minerva McGonagall is the head of year 8, ands devoted to her job. When Albus Dumbledore arrives as new headmaster, Minerva joins the rest of the staff in trying to make his life miserable. However, will she allow temptation to get in her way?
1. Chapter 1

(a/n: so this is written for Ryah Ignis' Muggleize It Competition. The rules are:

-Please keep it rated T

-Stories must be a minimum of 500 words

And my couple and theme is:

Minerva McGonagall teaches year eight. When the headmaster of the school is replaced by Albus Dumbledore, she and her fellow teachers plan to make him miserable. But she can't help fraternizing with the enemy.

I hope I've done well!)

Fraternising With The Enemy.

The staff sat down on the various seats in the staffroom. They all wiped away a few tears as Mr Dippet stood up and addressed them.

"Now, as you are all aware, I will be retiring at the end of term. When the new half term starts, Mr Dumbledore will be your new headmaster. I trust you'll treat him well." The staff all sighed. They didn't want a new headmaster. The old headmaster left the room, and they all began to talk. Minerva McGonagall was taking the retirement of Mr Dippet rather hard. As a sworn spinster, she took her job very seriously, and was hoping to become deputy head underneath him, since she was already the head of year 8. This now looked unlikely, due to the arrival of the new headmaster, who was rumoured to be very abnormal. She was therefore heavily engaging in all of the ploys and schemes to drive out the new headmaster. In fact, she positively delighted in coming up with schemes that would make him completely and utterly miserable. She grinned. She would get her higher job. Oh, yes she would.

Minerva spent a stressful half term of planning and worrying. She wasn't sure what exactly she was worrying about, afterall, the staff had all planned perfectly just how they would make life miserable for the new headmaster. Minerva McGonagall, head of year 8 and physics teacher, did not need to be worried.

Even so, on the first day back after half term, Minerva McGonagall was on edge. She had arrived at school incredibly early, as usual, and had taken up her place in the staffroom, waiting for the staff meeting to start. Most of the staff greeted her as they drifted in, and waited for the new headteacher. Eventually, he swept into the room, a suave yet aging man in a sharp suit. His tie was an incredibly bright shade of pink and he had an aubern beard and hair which were incredibly long. The staff stared. Who had been employed as their boss? Minerva felt a stabbing pain in her chest. Presuming it to be indigestion after eating her breakfast hurriedly that morning.

The headmaster made several announcements, and all of the staff began to put their plan to make him miserable into action. Whatever he said, they all just made grunting noises in response and rolled their eyes, as if they already knew what was going on and the headmaster wasn't regarded whatsoever. This didn't seem to be working however, as the headmaster just grinned and grinned as he spoke about his plans for the school. Once the meeting was over, the staff all stood and began to file out. Minerva was the first however, as something kept twinging in her chest. She wasn't sure what, so she was out of the staffroom in a flash.

Albus Dumbledore looked at the door after the raven haired woman had left, apparently in discomfort. He smiled to himself, and wondered if he could help her. Albus Dumbledore felt as if nothing could bring his mood down.


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n - so, I've decided to split this challenge into many little chapters as I have terrible writer's block, and inspiration is coming in very short doses. I apologise.)

Chapter 2

Minerva sat by herself in her room, after the day's classes were over. She noticed an email pop up on her computer screen, and read it, gasping as she did so.

'Dear Ms McGonagall, Please visit me in my office at 4:00 so that I may delight in having a chat regarding your plans for year 8 for the rest of the year. Yours, Albus Dumbledore.'

Minerva looked at the clock. 3:45. She didn't have much time. Rushing to her office, she picked up all of her files before heading to meet the headmaster. She wasn't going to be late. Then she stopped, and thought. What if she was late? It might make him miserable, which would contribute towards the plan of the staff. She hesitated in the corridor, having an internal war over what she should do: she didn't want to be late, but she didn't want the headmaster there. She was struggling with herself when her mind was made up by one sudden moment. Some hands fell upon her shoulders and a voice calmly said:

"Ms McGonagall."

Minerva jumped. Her folders spilled everywhere and above her something crunched. She gasped, realising that she had just headbutted her new boss. Frantically scrabbling to collect all of her documents, now in complete disarray, Minerva smirked. She didn't think he would be very happy now. She turned around...

Albus Dumbledore had spent the day trawling through the staff files on the school's database. He told himself that it was a duty he had to do. Inside, however, he knew he was looking to find the photograph of the woman who had left his meeting in a rush, so that he could place a name to her face. Her pretty face... Once he had found it, Albus had smiled. She was a physics teacher. Albus himself had been a physics teacher, before he had been offered the post of headteacher at Hogwarts Voluntary Aided Comprehensive School. Then, he had become a full time headteacher. He smiled at the woman's exemplary record, and gazed at her picture, in a completely professional way, of course, there was nothing personal behind his actions. Whatsoever. Then, when he noticed she was head of year 8, he smiled further. He sent her an email about a meeting. Completely innocent. He straightened his bordering-on-fluorescent pink tie and headed to the staffroom to wash his mug of tea, and search for where the biscuit stash was in the school, thinking about how happy he was.

On his way back, Albus noticed the woman outside his office, looking pained once again. He raised his eyebrows at the sight, before placing his hands upon her shoulders - her slim shoulders, he noticed - and addressed her as he had in the email (unfortunately, he couldn't find details regarding her relationship status on the database).

"Ms McGonagall."

It was then that he realised that his actions may not have been particularly wise, as the woman in question leapt straight into his face, his nose making an almighty crunch as her skull hit it, and her folders went all over the floor. Albus cradled his nose between his thumb and his forefinger, and tilted his head back to stop the blood flow, as she scrambled about the floor in a flustered state, trying to hastily reorganise her papers into their correct place.

How he wished he were magical, so that he could change the course of events that had happened within the last two minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

(a/n - so this fic is now a little problematic, what with my writer's block and everything, but I am getting a few little ideas now.)

Chapter 3.

Minerva looked up at him, clutching his nose to stop the blood flow. All of a sudden, she was filled with pity and guilt, and quickly ushered him into his office and sat him down.

"Here, I am a first aider," she said gently, taking a handkerchief and placing it over his nose firmly, before using some make up wipes to get some of the blood of his shirt. Minerva worked tirelessly, as she somehow felt that she had to put things right with the man; she had completely forgotten about her pact with the rest of the staff.

Albus relaxed in his chair, and allowed her hands to pinch his nose, and wipe the blood of his shirt. He wasn't going to lie, it felt wonderful to have her so close to him. He sighed happily, and hummed to himself quietly. Once she had done, he opened his eyes slightly, and saw her looking down at him, worry across her face. He smiled.

"Thank you, Ms McGonagall," he grinned, and pulled a tin out from under his desk. "Sherbet lemon?" he offered her the tin. She raised her eyebrows, and refused the sweet. Sitting down, she took out her files and waited. He smiled, and asked her some questions regarding her work plans for the year 8 students. He also asked her about physics, and was pleased to discover she loved it just as much as him. He also managed to slip a few questions about her personal life in, once she had visibly relaxed in his presence. She had told him that she currently wasn't dating, since she had been put off by a previous failed marriage. She was a devout spinster who put everything into her career. This made Dumbledore smile. He liked a challenge, if anything. And now he knew she was single, he was more than willing to have a go at dating her. Although to jump in so soon would be highly unprofessional, wouldn't it? Albus Dumbledore felt happier than ever as she left his office, after he had courteously brushed his lips across her knuckles.

Minerva made her way back to her office completely flustered. She placed all of her files in their correct places and muttered random words under her breath. She was highly confused. She had gone completely against what the staff had recommended, and had even had a civilised conversation with him. She honestly couldn't fathom why she didn't like him, apart from his questionable choice of attire, but apart from that, he seemed nice enough. And gentlemanly. She sighed happily. Whilst cleaning his shirt she had noticed how strong he seemed to be, as if he had physical experience in some way or another. And how he addressed her also made her shiver slightly. She smiled and looked at her knuckles, where his lips had grazed across. Minerva was confused. She couldn't go against the staff now. She shrugged. They didn't have to know, did they?


	4. Chapter 4

(a/n - thanks so much for the response I've gotten for this fic - it is proving difficult to write! You have no idea how much I just want to mention owls or snape or someone...)

Chapter 4

Minerva sat in the staffroom a few days after her meeting with the headmaster. Nobody knew anything about it and that made her very happy. Caught up in her thoughts about him (in a wholly professional sense, of course), she registered Rolanda, the PE teacher talking about something to her right.

"Honestly. Who does he think he is?" Minerva looked up as Poppy, the school secretary and chief first aider nodded along with Rolanda, both women looking in disgust at the door. Minerva looked up and smiled. Then stopped. He scowled heavily, alongside the rest of the staff in the staffroom, as Albus Dumbledore made his way through the door, grinning happily, as he always did. He glanced around the room, looking a little confused regarding the faces of all of his colleagues, before landing his gaze upon Minerva. Who had the fiercest glare in the room, including that of the chemistry teacher, Severus Snape, who was renowned for being a little surly and frosty. Minerva glared straight into his eyes, and all of a sudden, she felt something break inside her, as Albus' face completely fell, and he turned and left the room. That wasn't before she had seen his sparkling blue eyes cloud over with something that could only be described as hurt. Betrayal and hurt. Because of her. Minerva looked at the now smiling faces of the staff around her, before getting up and leaving the room.

Albus made his way back to his office with much less of a spring in his step. Her glare. Her glare had broken his heart. Inside, he felt empty, lost and alone. Was she really the same woman? The same woman who had poured out her heart to him only a few days previously? The same woman who had smiled happily and laughed alongside him? Albus Dumbledore shook his head. He had been a fool, a fool for love. She was nothing more than an actress, he thought bitterly. He bet she could give Sybill Trelawny, the school's drama teacher a run for her money if she tried. For right there, in the staffroom, Albus Dumbledore had had his heart smashed to pieces by Minerva McGonagall.

Minerva practically ran to her office before closing her door and silently crying to herself. What was going on? She felt confused and upset. She had never felt the need to cry over a male before. Well, not including her failed marriage. In fact, she didn't think she had been this upset over that either. She tried to sort through her thoughts before afternoon lessons started. Albus Dumbledore was a man she was meant to hate, and yet Minerva had found herself thinking more and more about him, even when she wasn't in work. And, though she hated to admit it to herself, some of her thoughts had been a little different from professional. Luckily, mind reading was impossible. She dreaded to think what an awkward situation she could be in if mind reading were possible. Saying that, she thought, smiling to herself, her colleague Severus Snape looked as if he could read minds if he tried bard enough sometimes.

Albus pinched his nose to try and stem the headache which was fast approaching. He was a headmaster. She could never be his anyway, except in a perfectly professional sense of the word. Her face though. He couldn't get rid of that image. Her mouth scowling heavily like the rest of the staff, almost as if Albus had done some unspeakable crime. But there was something else about her face. Her eyes, her green eyes, held another depth, almost as if there was a war waging inside of her. This was what allowed Albus to cling to a shred of hope that all was not lost. Albus wondered: had Minerva really meant her scowl? He couldn't ask her though, could he, for that could result in all kinds of trouble. Albus got to his feet and then sat back down again. He was in no mood to be doing anything this afternoon. Not even eating sherbet lemons.


	5. Chapter 5

(a/n - gah! You have no idea what a challenge this is! Especially as now for the foreseeable future I will have absolutely no free time to write this, unless I don't do something important. Oops...)

Chapter 5

Minerva sorted through her thoughts carefully, putting them into two categories. Albus is a good man. Albus is a bad man. The only problem was, she could only put all of her thoughts into one category, which she inadvertently ended up splitting into two categories. I like Albus as a boss. I like Albus as more than a boss. The only thing was, she realised, was that more thoughts were going into the latter category. Minerva stopped herself. Could that really be true?

Albus sat in his office, pondering over what he could have done to upset Minerva so. He had absolutely no idea whatsoever, which made his life very, very difficult. He knew that it was wrong. He shouldn't like Minerva as anything more than a close colleague, but he just couldn't help the feelings which he felt whenever her name came up. Which was frequently. He remembered how he had first gotten that wonderful meeting with her. He smiled. It had worked once, hadn't it?

Minerva was ready to punch the desk. She had a huge headache forming, and a very sore neck and shoulders from slumping over her office desk at lunch. She had soldiered on through her afternoon classes, and was ready to pack up and go to bed. Until it happened.

'Dear Ms McGonagall, Please visit me in my office at 4:00 so that I may delight in having a chat regarding your plans for year 8 for the rest of the year. Yours, Albus Dumbledore.'

She gasped. The clock said 3:45. She felt a strange sense of deja vu. This had happened before. The exact same email at the exact same time from the exact same man. Minerva McGonagall felt deeply confused. Should she go? Once more, she felt that war raging inside of her. What was there to lose? She wondered about the email though, as surely he didn't need her to go over her plans once again. Then she realised something. They never had actually discussed her plans for her year group. They had been getting on so wonderfully on a different level altogether. This made Minerva wonder. Did Albus like her too?

Sighing, she got up and gathered her folders and files, before making her way towards the headmaster's office.

Albus sent the email. He knew it was risky, since it was exactly the same as last time, but he knew that he could probably get away with it. Besides, he didn't have the energy to think up new reasons. As far as he could tell, they hadn't discussed anything remotely like year 8 at the previous meeting, anyway. Albus pinched his nose and straightened his tie (which most people would never be seen dead in) and headed to pour himself a cup of tea and find some biscuits, now he had uncovered the staff's stash (in a cupboard by the trophy cabinet). As he made his way down the corridor, Albus felt a strange sense of deja vu.


	6. Chapter 6

(a/n - so, my options were: do some actual work which would help me get somewhere in life. Or update. I chose update. Yay me being a failure!)

Chapter 6

Minerva stood outside the office once more, her arms full of the same folders. This time, however, Minerva was slightly more confident. Since nobody was watching her, she decided that she could be as nice as she wanted to Albus as long as she didn't let slip anything about her feelings. This time, she was adamant that they would discuss professional matters, and nothing more. She arched her back slightly to relieve herself of some of the neck and shoulder pain, when she felt some hands on the back of her neck. She gasped and shuddered slightly, though managed to keep hold of her things. She leaned back slightly and into the touch, seeing Albus smiling down at her.

"Ms McGonagall," he smiled, placing his hand on the small of her back. "Please do enter." He pushed her gently into his office, and pulled out a chair for her. She blushed slightly, and sat down. Albus' brow furrowed in concentration. Was she really the same woman as earlier? She seemed so much more comfortable now. He sat behind his desk and gazed at her. It wasn't until she coughed pointedly that he realised he hadn't spoke for quite some time. He reached around his desk then picked something up.

"Sherbet lemon?" he asked, his eyes twinkling merrily. Minerva giggled slightly, and he made a note of what a wonderful sound it was. She declined the offer, and looked down at her folders, which she had placed upon his desk. He picked one up and flicked through it, admiring the organised fashion it was all in. He looked over the top of it at her, and realised that she was watching him closely. Being careful not to get lost in her eyes, he looked down carefully, wondering if he should bring up her earlier mood. He decided that he would. Carefully.

"Well, these seem fine, my dear." he smiled at her. She blushed again, and he fought the urge to reach out and touch her face. To cup his hand under her chin and tilt it upwards towards him so that he could then...

"So? Do I go now or was there something else?" she broke him out of his reverie. He looked at her once more. It was now or never.

"Actually, my dear, I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Earlier in the staffroom you seemed quite upset about something? What was it? Perhaps I could fix it?" he said, carefully judging her reaction.

Minerva gasped out loud at his question. How could she answer that? How could she tell him that the rest of the staff hated him for no apparent reason, and that she had to play along with them or lose her friendships, even though she secretly thought about locking lips with the man in question? She checked herself, as her mind began an all too detailed journey into the last point. Shaking her head, she looked into his eyes, which were full of genuine concern towards Minerva. She sighed.

"You, Albus. You upset me." Then, she broke down into sobs in front of the man, as he gripped onto the desk in front of him, looking like he was about to faint.


	7. Chapter 7

(a/n - so, if I want to make the deadline I shall have to swiftly end it here, as I have so much to be doing. I honestly will try and write a sequel if anybody wishes and nags me enough once I have time. Reviews are love.)

Chapter 7.

Albus came to his senses eventually, and leaned forward to rub her back soothingly.

"What have I done to upset you, my dear?" he asked, not wanting to here the answer yet longing for her reply at the same time.

"Exactly this!" she sobbed, gesturing at his arm which was rubbing her back. "You've been nice to me Albus!" Looking up at his confused expression, Minerva continued, not caring about what anybody thought anymore.

"You're meant to be horrible! We didn't need a new headmaster, I was ready to climb the ranks of the school, finally get over my stupid failed marriage once and for all, and all of the staff were to make you miserable so that you'd leave! And yet I found myself being drawn more and more towards you because you're a nice person, and I am not meant to like you, and yet all I want to do is spend all of my time with you and preferably claim you as my own!" she paused, then gasped, then looked up and hurriedly said "I shouldn't have said any of that, I am so sorry."

Albus, however was smiling wider than he had since he had first started, if that were possible. He placed his finger under her chin, leaned down, and placed his lips upon her's. When she reciprocated, Albus felt as though his heart would burst. Then, all too soon, she was pulling away, flushing slightly.

"You're my boss. I am meant to hate you."

"How we both feel cannot be helped, my dear."

"I would never be able to look at anybody in the same way again."

"Including me?"

"After that kiss, that is a definite."

"What do you mean?"

"I can scarcely believe it happened."

"I can prove it to you, if you like?" he raised an eyebrow, and she crumbled against him across the desk.

"I suppose if nobody finds out it doesn't matter does it? I can have the best of both worlds."

"If nobody finds out what?"

"I am doing things like this." she reached across and kissed him once more. "Fraternising with the enemy."

Finite

(a/n - well, thanks to ryah ignis for putting on that competition, it was indeed a wonderful coupling and situation, I thank you greatly. Also, thank you to those who have reviewed, followed and favourited. Obviously I am not j k Rowling. I am sorry the end was so sudden, but I have lots to do. If you want a sequel or any other moments from this plot, I may do a few requests if I have time. I have grown quite fond of them all being muggles, actually, and think I could make mini group of fics which all relate around this idea. So thanks, ryah ignis!)


End file.
